Embrace
by Marty Kodansha
Summary: There is a Storm on Earth, and Ayeka is scared. Tenchi comforts her, but she seems to be using it as an exscuse...
1. Take A Chance

Embrace  
Note from Marty: Mmkay. This is my first Tenchi Fic so Please don't  
Hurt meee!!! Now, I personally think that Ryoko and Tenchi should be together  
but it's certainly not looking that way. :) I'll write one about Ryoko in a  
jiffy. Anyhoo... There's a storm going on, and Ayeka, who isn't used to  
Earth storms, Is frightened, and it suddenly turns to an exscuse...  
Embrace-  
Ayeka smoothed her fingers on the glass. Her unusual purple hair fell  
down into pigtails that brushed her fragile porcelean frame. She smoothed her  
bangs off of her goldentailisman. Her beautiful eyes peeked curiously at the   
storm cloud outside. "Tenchi?"  
The teenage boy turned from what he was doing. "Huh?"  
Tenchi smiled his same irrisitable smile, and toyed with his little  
pigtail. This was a good sign, normally.  
He got up from the couch and walked beside Ayeka. "It's a storm  
cloud."  
"How bad do Storms get on Earth?"  
"Oh, pretty bad. Some can knock houses down."  
Tenchi's mind yelled at him, "Stupid! Don't scare her!"  
Tenchi looked around for Ryoko. She was nowhere to be seen. His   
ebony eyes Looked into Ayeka's. A thunderclap sounded.  
Ayeka screamed and covered her ears. "Ayeka! It's okay! Calm down!"  
She clung to Tenchi. Tenchi thought. "Hmmm... I'm gonna like storms  
from now on!"  
He smiled at the little purple fuzzball on his shoulder. Another   
thunderclap shook the house. He held Ayeka close and squeesed her hand.  
Tenchi could feel her body shaking. "Ayeka?"  
"I-I'm scared..."  
Tenchi laughed, "It's okay, you can hang onto me."  
He was rather used to having girls cling to him, ever since Kagato  
attacked. With a bang Ayeka suddenly leapt into his lap. The lights Went off.  
"Tenchi!" She screamed.  
It was still a little bit light outside, so he could see Ayeka's  
outline. "Ayeka, calm down. Washu's Power generators will get us back on in   
no time."  
"Tenchi?"  
"Yeah Ayeka?"  
"Why are you holding me so tight?"  
"I think you know the reson."  
Ayeka was startled to feel a soft kiss on her forehead. She knew why  
she was staying on Earth. It wasn't pressure or Royalty... It was Tenchi! She  
loved him! SHe was head over heels, she was down the drain, she was up in the  
clouds, she was- getting kissed by Tenchi Again?  
Tenchi got the feeling Ayeka understood his Message, because her   
mucsles had all relaxed, and she wasn't shivering anymore. Tenchi was going   
for it. In a dive, he got her lips.  
Ayeka, who now loved storms, kissed back.   
The lights went on in the other rooms."Hmmm? Why isn't this one   
turning on?"  
Mihoshi called from the other room. "Turn it on!"  
Ryoko turned on the light and saw...  
~*+*~  
Note from Marty: Gack! *ducks under the table/sheild that guards her  
from pies, tomatos, ect.* The second part's coming people! Hang on! 


	2. Broken Beyond Repair

Embrace(Part Two)  
Note from Marty: Eeep! *ducks behind her table* It's coming!! No,  
wait! It's here! Part two of this exciting series! *gets decked with a pie*  
Oh! *lick* Ooooooooooo.... It's Avacado!  
Embrace-  
Ryoko could only stand there... In Awe at the sight before her. Her  
cyan bangs became drenched with tears. "Tenchi... you-"  
Tenchi's eyes widened. He looked like he had bolted back into reality,  
and too fast. "Ayeka?"  
He gave a little yelp and pushed away from Ayeka. "What the heck was  
I doing there?! Ryoko, what's wrong?"  
Ryoko was on her knees, the shock of afterburn hot on her heart...  
what was left of it, anyway.  
Ryoko looked to Ayeka. "I see... You used your power!!"  
Ayeka tried to look innocent. "What ARE you talking about?!"  
Tenchi stood in confusion. What had happened? He remembered looking   
into Ayeka's eyes and... then...   
"Tenchi! You choose! Me or Ayeka!" Ryoko spat.  
Tenchi stammered "Actually I..."  
Ayeka reveled back. "I... I see..." Tears streamed down the   
Princess's face. She ran away. That was her last resort. Her only resort.  
Ryoko had already turned and teleported, too hurt to bear it.  
Tenchi looked sadly at them both. "Ayeka... Ryoko... Will you both   
fade away from me?"  
~*+*~  
  
Note from Marty: Hahahahahah ahahahah!!! That's all for now!! I'll  
leave you hanging in suspense! *grabs Mewsti's flashlight and holds it near  
her chin, illuminating her face in an eerie way* Hahahaha!!!  



	3. Patching Up

Embrace*~Part 3  
Note from Marty: *in her fall in shelter* Okay!!! Okay! It's here!  
Calm down! Sheesh. Here we go!  
Part 3  
  
  
  
Tenchi felt like a heel. He undestood. One of Ayeka's powers(which  
come from her tiara like head ornament) was mind control. The Light coming on  
again woke him from the trance. He felt sorry for Ayek, He felt sorry for  
himself. But most of all, he was sorry for Ryoko.  
She saw him in this little Mind trap, him and Ayeka...  
"I have GOT to go untangle this mess." Tenchi thought.  
He found Ryoko in her room, leaning onto the bed, her spiky cyan  
hair looking quite bedragged.   
Tenchi slowly set his hand on her shoulder. She slapped it away. He  
noticed she was holding two breifcases.  
"I can see that I'm not wanted."  
"Ryoko, Stop. I mean come on!"  
Ryoko picked them up and Ryoohki, also sadened after hearing this,  
jumped on her shoulder. "I'm hitching a ride to America. Maybe people are   
more friendly there."  
"Please, Ryoko..."  
Ryoko walked downstairs and into the rain.   
Tenchi Ran after her. "Ryoko! Stop!!"  
Ryoko turned. "Why?"  
"Ryoko because I..."  
Ryoko's eyes widened.   
"Ryoko, I need you... Ever since I opened that shrine...."  
"Tenchi you're only saying that. "  
"No, I'm not! Ryoko! I need you! We need you!"  
Ryoko's normally sparky golden eyes looked sadly at Tenchi. "What  
about Ayeka?"  
Tenchi growled. "She's My friend, not girlfriend."  
"Listen, Ryoko. I'm only fifteen. I'm not ready for that. But, Ryoko,  
If I had to choose, It would be you."  
Ryoko ran to him and latched her arms around Tenchi's neck and sobbed  
into his shoulder. He hugged her back to complete the Embrace.  
~`*+*`~  
Note from Marty: Sooooo there you have it! I'm a Demonshipper!! Nyaa!  
And there's nothin' you Ayeka fans can do about it! Hahahahahahahahahahahaa!! 


End file.
